


Reunited at last

by n_e_w_t_t_o_m_m_y



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot, Soulmates, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_e_w_t_t_o_m_m_y/pseuds/n_e_w_t_t_o_m_m_y
Summary: When Eiji dies will he be reunited with Ash in the afterlife.





	Reunited at last

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfiction from Banana fish, I hope you like.

The room was dark and the bed was much colder than usual. The day had been just a normal day at the elder care, Sing had come and visited as he usually did everyday, but this time he had looked sadder than usual. Eiji knew what had happened, the doctors had probably told him that Eiji didn't have much time left. Sing hadn't said anything when they had spoken but Eiji could see it in his eyes that he knew.

It was cold now so much colder than usual but to Eijis surprise he didn't care, it felt like he was immune to the cold and that nothing could scare him. It was time to sleep.  
He felt light and strange, like something was wrong. When he opened his eyes he had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing right and not just hallucinating. When he opened his eyes again the same sight was infront of him. It was a long never ending field with a brightly shining sun that shone a light of gold over the long seeds.

”Am I dreaming?” He asked himself, it didn't feel like a dream and how many times he pinched himself he didn't wake up. With careful steps he started to walk across the field, the sun shone warmly upon his skin and it felt like nothing bad could happen to him. The seeds touched his outstretched fingers and with shook Eiji saw that his fingers where no longer old and wrinkled, they where smooth just like they used to be in his youth.

With shaky breath Eiji knew just exactly where he was, this was his afterlife. Tears started to form in his eyes, what if Ash wasn't here, what if he couldn't even reach him in the afterlife. With trembling steps Eiji started to run, he ran through the field for hours it felt like. Nothing seemed to change in his surrounding, just a never ending field. The sight that had brought him a feeling of comfort before felt like a joke now. If he had to spend his afterlife here without Ash he was sure he would go insane. The tears started to run quicker and his legs gave out and he fell down.

”Eiji?” A voice asked, the voice that Eiji hadn't heard in many years but still he would remember it even if it took hundred more years for them to meet. The tears started to run even quicker and trembling Eiji turned around and there he was. The most beautiful man and just exactly as he remembered him.

”Ash” Eiji cried and with shaky steps he pulled himself up. The look on Ashs face was a mix of happiness and worry but directly when Eiji started to run towards him he did the same. The steps separating them felt like a mile but when Eiji finally reached him and their arms embraced each other he forgot all those years of longing and waiting for Ash.

”What are you doing here?” Ash choked out through the tears. Eiji tried to tell him but every time the words got drowned in tears. Instead they just stod there and hugged each other, to scared that the other would disappear if they let go. When Eijis tears had stopped he loosened himself from Ash embrace and looked up in his beautiful eyes.

”I will never leave your side again, I'm not going anywhere.” Eiji said and smiled up to Ash, with one hand he wiped away the fallen tears on Ash cheeks. ”We can finally be together.” The look in Ash eyes was one of pure happiness and love. With shaky hands he cupped Eijis face and their lips met. It was a short kiss but it was better than Eiji could ever have imagined. He was finally reunited with Ash. 

Sing had gotten a call from the doctors just a few hours after he had left Eiji. They had told him that Eiji had passed away in his sleep and that he had felt no pain, instead they though that Eiji had felt happiness because he had been smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a kudos and comment, thank you!!


End file.
